Unexpected Summer
by lisamichelle17
Summary: The summer following Bella Swan's high school graduation is anything but normal. She develops an unexpected friendship with Edward Cullen at Forks Memorial Library. This one-shot will be told in Bella and Edward's POV. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Summer

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just using her characters, specifically Edward and Bella, to create an interesting diversion which I hope you enjoy.

Summary: The summer following Bella Swan's high school graduation is anything but normal. She develops an unexpected friendship with Edward Cullen at Forks Memorial Library. This one-shot will be told in Bella's POV.

Rated M

A/N:

#1: I have to thank and love on a few people first. MsKathy, Mstallulahbelle, Crimsonmarie and Ironictwist67 for their endless amount of support.

#2: Silvertwi for being my awesome beta and fixing so many of my mistakes which include my tense issues.

#3: Crimsonmarie for being my pre-reader.

**I love them all, hard.**

#4: These songs inspired me a lot while writing this story. I would recommend listening to this songs in order: Whisper by A Fine Frenzy, Wait For Me by Theory of a Deadman, Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls and Everything by Lifehouse.

#5: This is my first story. Please review and let me know what you thought.

June 2009

Something magical was in the air as I rode my bike to my second most favorite place in world, Forks Memorial Library, which I nicknamed FML. As a new high school graduate, to say I was excited, would be an understatement.

My mom and dad, Charlie and Renee, bought me a brand new black iPod for my graduation present. Two of my biggest passions in life are the written word and music.

The summers that I spend volunteering at the library are so rewarding. Nothing is more exciting to me than to see children excited about reading. My mom started my love of reading at a very early age and religiously took me to the library every summer. She was definitely not surprised when I went to her towards the end of my sophomore year in high school and asked if I could start volunteering there. There wasn't any hesitancy when she said of course.

At the beginning of my senior year, both my parents encouraged me to apply to any and every college. It came as no surprise that I got accepted to UCLA, and that I was planning on becoming a teacher.

This summer was different for me. I was starting college this fall, in a completely different state. I should have been nervous, but I wasn't.

Slowly coming to a stop in front of the library, I securely latched my bike to the stand and made my way to see Mrs. Hoffman. She was the head librarian and one of my favorite people in the world.

"Good morning, Bella, it's so nice to see you."

I couldn't hide the smile that graced my face.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hoffman, where else would I be? You know how much I enjoy my summers here."

"Well, Bella, there's been a slight change to the curriculum this summer and we decided that we could use one more volunteer."

"Oh, not a problem. What changes have been made?"

"The first thing that you should know is that with the newly expanded part of the library, we have decided to have music classes there. I know that you enjoy reading and music so much that I had to ask you if you would be interested in volunteering some of your time there. Before you say yes, this would add about ten more hours of your volunteer time and I wanted to make sure you would like to do this."

I couldn't contain the squee that came from my lips.

"You have got to be kidding me. Reading and music. Yes. The time commitment doesn't bother me at all."

"Bella, there's one more thing I want to tell you about before you get too excited. With the implementation of the music program we have decided to bring on one more volunteer to assist you"

Before I could register what Mrs. Hoffman said I heard the warm, dulcet voice of an angel from behind me.

"Morning, Mrs. Hoffman, I'm here to assist with the newest music program."

Oh. Shit.

I could recognize that voice anywhere.

Edward Masen.

The very same Edward Masen that had the same group of fan girls in every nook and cranny of FHS. I would never claim to be a part of that group, but I would be lying if I said I never noticed him during the years. I never ogled him and always stayed a safe distance because who am I kidding...

Edward Masen is one of the untouchables.

I could never give him justice when it came to his looks. I always had my own mental soundtrack when it came to him. It could be rather humorous if you thought about it. I had a rather large play list on my iPod called E's List. Every single song on there had some type of relevance about Edward.

Green Eyes by Coldplay.... Closer by Kings of Leon... Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer...

I could go on but the man was and is gorgeous.

Mrs. Hoffman's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Edward Masen. He has graciously offered to assist with the music program and you two shall be working together."

I turned around rather slowly in order to try to contain the crimson that my cheeks always seemed to turn to whenever Edward happened to glance my way.

It was useless.

What should have been awkward wasn't, so when Edward extended his hand to shake mine, I couldn't help but meet his and brought my brown eyes to his green ones.

Cue: Green Eyes montage

Green meeting brown.

"Hi, Bella. I believe we went to FHS together."

The smile he gave me could and did render most of female population of Forks speechless. I even included Jessica and Lauren in that group even if they were the token lesbian couple of Forks because as they said themselves,

"Edward Masen could turn us straight if he ever dropped that smile on us."

I always got the sneaking suspicion that Edward was raised in a very open environment because he never once dropped that smile on Jessica or Lauren. I had seen him drop that smile on a few of the single girls in my class, but I definitely didn't think he was a man whore. His relationship with Tanya seemed to end amicably half-way through our senior year. It seemed around March that I noticed Tanya and Garrett walking hand in hand. Every time I would see Edward and them together they would be joking and laughing. It was definitely surreal not to see any drama between them, but Edward was always part of the popular crowd.

Mrs. Hoffman cleared her throat rather loudly which brought me out of my eternal monologue.

I blushed even harder when I realized that Edward and I were still looking at each other.

Our hands were intertwined.

Both of our smiles were firmly in place.

How long had we been standing there without saying anything??

"Bella, Edward, let me show you the new music wing."

Begrudgingly, I withdrew my hand from Edward's and we both followed Mrs. Hoffman.

She graciously showed us the four private rooms that people could practice in privately before announcing that the auditorium, where most of the practices were going to be held, would be our last stop.

I should have been more prepared because when I walked into the auditorium I was shocked at how beautiful it was. It wasn't huge but there were several paintings of local artist's along the walls and a beautiful, black piano at the center stage.

Edward literally blew past me to make his way to the piano. He sat on the bench and I could see the deep breath he took before he cast a quick look at me and started to play.

It was a song I knew by heart because still to this day, Charlie, would hum it to me.

_My brown eyed girl, you're my brown eyed girl._

_Do you remember when we used to sing?_

I have no idea how it happened but I found myself on the stage singing and dancing. The song reminded me of my dad's attempts at teaching me to dance. I do mean attempts because I was definitely born with two left feet.

As the song drew to an end, I made my way to Edward and sat down next to him. I looked at him curiously.

"How long have you played the piano?"

He quirked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"My mom taught me to play when I was eight, so about ten years now."

"Why didn't you play in band? You're obviously are a very good piano player."

"I didn't want to really infringe on Rosalie's passion. She's going to college at Julliard this fall with Emmett and having that credit surely helped her get in."

With barely a whisper I uttered, "That was very selfless of you."

I didn't think he heard me but in a hushed tone he whispered back to me "I'm not the only selfless one."

I lifted myself off the piano bench rather quickly and focused my attention to Mrs. Hoffman, who happened to have a huge smile on her face.

Clearing my throat and trying with everything in my power to reduce the crimson of my cheeks, I asked her about what my volunteering schedule would be like.

"I had a feeling that you would enthusiastically say yes to this, so we made your schedule a little easier. Would it be alright if you volunteered three days a week? Monday, Wednesday and Friday? On Monday and Friday you could come in and work from 2 to 7 and spend time with the music program. Then on Wednesday you could work from 1 to 5 with the reading program. Would that be alright with you?"

"Out of curiosity, who is going to be the primary music instructor for the children? I mean, Edward, is obviously very talented with the piano. I can play the acoustic guitar and flute but a lot of these kids play other instruments. I really don't want them to feel forced to play an instrument that is meant to bring them joy."

"Nothing to fear, Bella, Jasper Hale and his fiancée Alice Cullen, have offered to volunteer their time as well. They will work with the other children and at the end of the summer we will have a concert."

"Wow. You have planned this out very well. I would love to help out with this."

"So would I, Mrs. Hoffman, I am really excited for this summer program."

I was surprised that I didn't sense Edward behind me. I turned around and couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

We made our way towards Mrs. Hoffman talking about the music program. Our conversation was easy and light. The start of the summer was definitely looking up.

The month of June was a blur to me. I was oddly excited and sad at the same time. I was assisting three of the most mischievous ten year olds.

Jane, Alec and Demetri were triplets who always seemed to have their hands in trouble. One of the private rooms became our sanctuary of sorts. They were not as out of control in there as in the auditorium. Plus, they had already been playing the guitar for a year now and I found ways to challenge them to learn something new. Jane and Alec had acoustic electric guitars and Demetri referred to himself as the rebel of the group and loved to play his electric guitar. I was rather surprised that their parents enrolled them in this program because they surely seemed to be virtuosos when it came to the guitar. However, they were getting restless, so I decided to challenge them a little.

Boy did they ever accept that challenge.

While I thoroughly enjoyed these sessions with the triplets, I barely got the chance to talk to anyone else. Mrs. Hoffman was a constant in all three days that I was there. I didn't get that much of a chance to talk to Edward, Alice or Jasper. Monday's and Friday's time usually flew by whereas on Wednesday's everything slowed down. I was able to relax and do story time with a bunch of five and six year olds.

After talking to Mrs. Hoffman, she agreed to let me read some of the lesser known children's stories. It was going fairly smoothly until the end of June. I was reading Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs and Kate Denali questioned my reading of that story. In the midst of her tangent she mentioned that Snow White was never perfect and that there is no such thing as Seven Dwarfs. Before I could explain myself, Mrs. Hoffman gently took her away from us and I could see their hushed conversation before returning to the kids. Thankfully, they didn't understand what got Kate was so upset about and I finished the story. The kids said goodbye. Jane and Alec always gave me firm hugs followed by high fives from most of the boys in the group before they walked towards their parents.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about Kate's outburst it was totally uncalled for. She is going through a particularly nasty divorce right now but be assured that she apologized profusely and feels extremely guilty."

"I appreciate that you talked to her but I worry if she has another one of these outbursts it could affect the children in the future. Thankfully they were not interested in her thoughts and I was able to finish reading the story. It also makes me wonder if I should be reading some of the lesser known stories that I have started. Because even though I have your permission to, I don't really enjoy confrontations and only want to encourage the kids to read."

"Bella, be assured, that after this conversation, with the soon to be ex Mrs. Denali, she won't be having anymore of these outbursts. She has been warned and I expect her to adhere to these rules."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hoffman, I really appreciate your support and I look forward to reading to these kids. Before I head home have you received any feedback from the families of the kids ?"

"Oh, yes, Bella. Edward and Jasper are teaching the children how to play some of the most amazing piano concertos. Alice is helping teach most of the teens how to play the drums and the clarinet. I have been getting a lot of families saying positive things about what you guys are doing. How are your lessons with Jane, Alec and Demetri going?"

"At first, it was definitely a challenge. So I decided to expand their music knowledge and teach them some of the tougher guitar songs. Once I did that, everything went smoothly. I am really excited to see where their talent takes them."

I took a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was approaching eight at night.

"Well, Bella, I am definitely excited that you are a part of the program. Starting next week we should be able to start group rehearsals and then we can really start to plan the concert."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Hoffman, I'll see you on Friday."

"Goodnight to you as well, Bella."

After walking outside and getting on my bike, I decided to take the long way home. I remember looking out the windows during the afternoon and it was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. As I rode my bike, I looked up towards the horizon and witnessed the most beautiful sunset as I made my way to Tillicum Park.

Call me cheesy, but whenever something bad happened to me, I always sought out the place that, as a child, brought me the greatest joy. Tillicum Park was not huge. There were a couple of swings and a teeter-totter, but what attracted me the most was the rather large train that was there. My mom used to take me there every Sunday when I was growing up, and I would spend countless hours playing on my train.

When I got to the park, I locked my bike and made my way to the train. There were a couple of cars in the lot, and I could see families taking the rare sunny evening to play.

I waved to a few of them, got on my train, and took in the scenes before me.

Mike and Jessica on the swings looking like they were in the middle of a date. Esme and Carlisle Cullen walking hand in hand. Angela and Ben involved in what looked like a heated game of chess.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize I had company, specifically, Edward's company.

I looked at him in surprise, because in all the years of coming here, I had never seen him.

"Edward, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You scared me half to death."

"Bella, you are so unobservant. I walked up to you five minutes ago and said hi but you were seemingly lost in your thoughts."

I slowly brought my feet to the ground and that was when my clumsiness seemed to take over. I would have face planted on the ground if I hadn't felt strong arms wrap around my waist to catch me.

Edward's arms around my waist should have been the death of me because I cannot tell you how many times I had this fantasy. It was almost like an out of body experience. He slowly lifted me back up to him and I turned around to meet his gaze.

Big mistake.

His trademark eyebrow was quirked up.

His piercing green eyes were looking intently at my brown eyes.

His smirk was in place.

The kicker....He hadn't shaved the day before, and he had the sexiest scruff on his face.

His hold on me was firm, and my body almost gave in to have him closer. Instead, I took a deep breath and gradually took a step back from him. I could feel the tell-tale hint of the crimson on my cheeks.

"Sorry, Edward, I have a tendency to do that but you caught me by surprise by being here. I have come to this park for so many years that this would be the last place I expected to see you."

The laugh that came out of Edward's mouth was also a surprise.

"Bella, I too, have been coming here for years. I just usually stick to the swings and have never ventured to the train."

"**My train."**

He quirked his eyebrow up.

"Your train?"

"**Yes, my train.**"

"Bella, I hate to tell you this, this is a public park. That train is for everyone not only you."

"Would you believe me if I told you that all the times I have come to _**MY TRAIN **_that nobody else has joined me... Well, except my mom and dad."

Edward snorted.

"Well, maybe you could share _**YOUR TRAIN **_with me sometimes?"

I couldn't help the snort that came through my nose.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Why would you want to do that?"

He took a slight step towards me and said, "Because sometimes it's nice to do something that is not part of the routine. Do you know what I mean, Bella?"

At this point, I was pretty sure that my cheeks would be a permanent shade of crimson when I was around Edward. Honestly, it didn't bother me in the slightest.

"I do know what you mean. It's nice to do something that is not routine, but I'm not that bold. I am more of a creature of habit. On the rare sunny day, you can usually find me at this park. On a rainy day, I can usually be found at the gazebo at Forks Bible Church except on Sundays because my family doesn't go to church."

Edward seemed to think about this for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill so much verbal diarrhea at you. I'm sure that you have better places to be at."

Saying those words took me back to a lot of the "rumors" I had heard about Edward during high school.

Was he a partier?

Was he used to getting any woman he wanted?

"Bella, whatever comes from your mouth is most definitely not verbal diarrhea. In fact, I rather like some the things you say, but let's move past that. Would you like to get a slice of pie with me at Forks Diner? I'm a creature of habit when it comes to religiously going there just to have their apple pie."

"Sure. I have my bike with me so how about I meet you there?"

"My brother Emmett let me borrow his jeep. So it really wouldn't be an issue if you want to put your bike in his jeep, then we could go together."

Me.

Alone.

In a car, with Edward.

At this point, I was pretty sure that I would have a heart attack by the end of the day, but what a way to go.

"Sure, I'll call my mom on the way to the diner to let her know I'll be out a little later than normal."

As I made my way to the jeep, Edward opened the door for me. Before, I could even think about how I was going to get in, he lifted me off the ground and helped me up. As I got settled my cell phone started to ring, and I instantly recognized the ringtone as my mom's.

I started to explain to her that I was going to the diner with a friend, however, what my mom took from me saying "friend" was that I was on a date. As I tried to explain to her that it was only Edward Masen, she nearly blew a gasket, and practically told me that his dad, Edward Senior, had a role in every single one of her fantasies before she met my dad. In detail, she went on to tell me about how his dad had a signature crooked smile, and that he was one of the most romantic husbands in the world. Of course, she would know because she is an event planner and assisted with his 20th wedding anniversary party in which he proposed to his wife, again.

After assuring her that I would be fine, she let me go with the not so subtle hint that it wouldn't hurt to flirt a little bit with Edward, which caused me to snort, again.

The Forks Diner was pretty quiet that night. After the conversation with my mom, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to flirt with Edward a little bit. However, I wasn't as flirtatious as my mom and dad are.

I like to think I was very subtle, a look here and a glance there.

While we ate our pies we talked about a little bit of everything. When he offered to give me a ride home, I said yes, partially because Charlie would have blown a gasket if he knew I was riding my bike home at eleven at night. As I started to get out of the jeep, Edward, gently touched my shoulder and asked me to wait. He then proceeded to open the door and offer me his hand.

As I made my way to the ground, I took a minute to compose myself.

"Thank you, Edward, for the ride home and the pie."

"You're welcome, Bella. I guess I'll see you on Friday when we start the group sessions."

I realized at this point that he hadn't relinquished his hold on my hand.

"Yeah, I am really excited about everyone practicing together. Have you put that much thought at what we are doing for the concert?"

"Actually, I haven't, Jasper and Alice have several ideas that they would like to run by us."

"Oh, maybe, on Friday we can get together and talk about it."

"Yeah, that would be great."

We seemed to stand there for a minute or so just looking at each other before I cleared my throat.

"Well, goodnight, Edward. Thanks again for the ride. Next time I think I might just drive my truck to the library, in case I decide to stay a little later than normal."

"You don't have to do that. I've seen you riding your bike around and I have the sneaking suspicion that you really love that bike almost as much as you love that truck."

"Well, I don't want to inconvenience you or anyone else if I had to ride my bike home at night."

"You're not an inconvenience. Let me see your cell phone."

I couldn't help my own eye brow from quirking upwards.

"Please, Bella."

Great, now he decided to throw the pout in my direction.

"Sure, Edward. Only if you let me program my number on your cell phone."

"Ha ha. That was too easy."

We easily swapped cell phone numbers, and said goodnight to each other.

Then, I was ambushed by my mom about my "date" with Edward Cullen.

Her ambush lasted about two hours. By the time my dad came home, I had literally drawn a white flag in the air. I begged him not to ask, as I sleepily made my way to my bedroom, and went through my nightly routine. I barely felt my head hit my pillow, before I heard my cell phone beep.

"Goodnight, Bella. Maybe next time you can let me try some of your peach pie_**.**_"

Opening up my phone, I quickly responded.

"In your dreams, Edward. In your dreams. Goodnight"

I drifted off into a deep sleep and woke up around nine in the morning, the next day, to his reply.

"My dreams. Maybe."

After a day of rest on Thursday, I was ready for Friday.

I didn't really need an introduction to Jasper, because he was my music teacher for my junior and senior year in high school.

Then I met, Alice.

She was definitely one to leave an impression.

At first, I was quite surprised that her and Jasper were engaged because they were such opposites. After spending most of my Friday with them, I couldn't help but notice that they actually complimented each other very well.

Alice was extroverted, touchy and friendly.

Jasper was introverted and kept his emotions in check except when he was near Alice.

The looks of love they shared with each other almost rivaled that of my mom and dad. It was so intense that sometimes I had to look away.

I barely had any time to talk to Edward while trying to keep Jane, Alec and Demetri occupied.

It was decided that the easiest way to do the concert would be for each group to have fifteen minutes to perform a routine. That would be very easy with Edward's group of pianists, my group of guitarists and Jasper/Alice's group of trumpets. Everyone was putting in so much effort into making the concert a success that I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

July 2009

The month of July was a blur to me. Thankfully, Kate didn't blow up at me, at all. In fact, she nor her kids came back to the library which caused me to wonder if it was because of what happened.

Mrs. Hoffman assured me that Kate had to go back to Alaska to deal with her divorce, but that she would be returning to Forks in August.

The practices we were having as a group went very well. We would all section off to a different corner of the auditorium and towards the end of the sessions we would play together.

To be honest, my routines, were getting shattered left and right mostly because of Edward. He had taken coming to the library on Wednesday's and asking if if I would like to go have some pie. I think he knew I couldn't say no, when he added his infamous crooked smile to the equation.

At the same time, I couldn't understand why he was spending time with me, and every time I thought about asking him, he would distract me.

I also had this nagging question in the back of my mind... Why didn't we ever talk to each other in high school?

When Edward and I were apart he would text me some of the most random things.

E: What's your favorite fruit?

B: Peach. Yours?

E: Apple.

B: Who's your favorite poet?

E: Keats. Yours?

B: Neruda.

E: Hm mm. Favorite song?

B: Dead Leaves and The Dirty Ground.

E: Interesting....

B: Yours?

E: Closer not the NIN song but the one by Kings of Leon.

B: Ha ha. Goodnight, Edward.

E: Sweet dreams, Bella

The texts were very sweet in nature, and I couldn't help but to bask in the friendship that had seemed to develop between us.

It was towards the end of July that I realized that I had spent so much of my time and energy at the library that I had completely neglected my friendship with Angela. We had been friends since childhood, and I considered her one of my closest friends. After a brief phone call, we decided to go to the book store in Port Angeles.

Angela and I were very good friends. We met in the literature club our freshman year in high school. We had a strong love of books and would have sleep overs at both our houses for the past four years.

I pulled up at her house, and we made our way to Port Angeles. We wound up spending most of our time talking about how our summers were going.

Angela told me about how her relationship with Ben was becoming stronger and stronger. They had been dating for about two years now. They were both moving to Portland in the fall, but they were going to different colleges. When she asked me if I had been dating anybody I said no, but I could feel my cheeks turning crimson.

"You sure you're not dating anyone, Bella?"

"Angela, I'm not dating anyone."

"I saw you and Edward Masen at the diner the other day. You two looked awfully cozy."

"Ha ha. Seriously, Angela. Edward Masen and I. That is so not happening. He is like a god and I am a mere mortal."

"You seriously have not heard the rumors have you?"

"What rumors?"

"Everyone and their mothers have been talking about your outings."

"What do you mean?"

"All I have heard, is that every Wednesday, you both go to the same diner. He gives you a ride home every single time."

"Angela, that can hardly be construed as dating. We are friends. He has never kissed me."

"You know that Edward was never the most forward guy in the world. It took just about the entire student body of Forks almost a year to figure out Edward and Tanya were dating."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well, I think he's an intensely private person, and even though he was popular in high school, he kept a lot of things to himself. Plus, I would know, he is one of Ben's closest friends."

"Ben and Edward are friends? Since when?"

"About two and half years now. In fact, it was Edward that got Ben to ask me out after homecoming."

We continued walking the streets of Port Angeles and around lunch time we decided to go to C'est Si Bon, a quaint French Cafe.

We were talking when I looked across the street and saw Edward. I excused myself and walked towards the entrance to wave at him.

I opened the door and saw that there was a woman running towards him.

It was Kate.

She jumped up into his arms and hugged him tightly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. As I turned around, I caught Edward looking at Kate intently.

"Bella, you okay?"

I took a sharp intake of air.

"Angela, I think I want to go home."

"Are you okay? You look really pale. Let's sit down."

"I think I need some water."

Angela quickly walked with me back to our table and went to the Barista to bring me some water. I looked back out the window, and I didn't see Edward or Kate anymore.

Angela came back to the table and handed me the water which I gulped down rather quickly.

"Bella, what happened out there?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I thought I saw a friend, and it wasn't him."

"Who did you think it was?"

"Edward."

"Are you sure it wasn't him?"

"Yeah. I think I saw something I wasn't meant to see."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I think I've been volunteering too much this summer at the library."

"I don't think it's the library that's got you tired. In fact, I think it's your after hours activities with Edward."

"Angela, Edward and I are just friends. We haven't done anything. No kissing. No hand holding. No making out. Nothing. We just happen to go to the diner for pie every Wednesday."

"You don't think those are dates?"

"He never calls them dates. He always asks if I want to grab some pie, and I say yes."

"Does he pay?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point."

"I would call that a date in my eyes."

"Listen, Angela. If Edward Masen was dating me, I would have not just witnessed a particularly intense hug outside these doors."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"The friend I thought I saw outside was Edward. What I saw was a newly divorced Kate Denali running towards him. They held each other for so long that I had to turn away before I saw anything else."

"You're kidding. Kate and Edward. I know Kate is only 24 but Edward is 18."

"Angela, it doesn't matter. In less than a month I am going to college in California. Let's drop this. I want to spend time with you and not talking about Edward. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll let it drop for now, but you never let me finish what I had to say. When I hang out with Ben, he is constantly telling me about this new girl in Edward's life. How much he wished he would have gotten to know her in high school, and that he was an idiot not to take his chance."

"I am sure he is talking about Kate."

"Actually, Ben said his mystery girl is a brunette. Kate's a redhead."

"Whatever, I'm feeling a little tired. I think I might be coming down with something. Is it okay if we head back to Forks?"

Honestly, I was feeling tired, and I felt like I was coming down with something. The drive back to Forks was spent listening to the radio. After assuring Angela that I would call her before I headed to California, I made my way home.

I was thankful that my mom and dad weren't home. I made my way up to my bedroom, and promptly passed out on my bed.

After a couple of hours of attempting to sleep, I awoke to the feeling of a cold cloth on my forehead.

"Bella, sweetie, you okay?"

"I feel so hot, mom. I think I'm sick."

"I think so too, Bella. When your dad and I came home from our date night, I came upstairs to see that you were already asleep. You're running a fever right now. I don't think you're going to make it to the library tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to rest this weekend."

"I'll call them later. Did you want some NyQuil?"

"Yeah, that would help."

I fell asleep rather quickly after she brought me the NyQuil.

When I looked at my alarm clock I was shocked to see that it was four in the afternoon already. I reached over to my cell phone and saw that I had 15 missed text messages. All from Edward.

"Favorite flower?"

"Worst movie you have ever seen?"

"Are you more of a cat or dog person?"

"Favorite shake?"

I scrolled down to the last two which were identical.

"Where are you?"

I replied slowly.

"Sick. I'm staying home this weekend. Please, don't come over. I don't want you to get sick."

I was surprised to get a reply so quickly.

"It would take a lot more than you being sick for me to stay away from you."

I took a deep breath and coughed.

"Edward, I need space right now. Please just give me that."

"Bella, what did I do?"

It killed me to tell him, so I deflected his question.

"It's not you. It's me. Just give me some space, please."

I turned off my phone before I could get his response.

The next few days I lingered in my bedroom, took baths and my mom brought me food to eat. I could tell by the looks she kept giving me that there was something that was eating at her.

By the time that Monday rolled around, I was feeling a lot better so I decided to make my way to the living room. My dad was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Charlie."

"Bella. Good to see you up and around. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. A little. I think I'll be able to go to the library on Wednesday."

Charlie moved off the couch slowly and went to his desk. He pulled out what looked like around a dozen letters.

"Bella, these are for you. Edward Masen came by the house around twelve times the past three days. I think he wanted to tell you something. Is there something that you should be telling me?"

I laughed and then snorted.

"Charlie... There is nothing going on with Edward and me. We are just friends. Seriously."

"Are you sure? Because these letters here sure look suspicious."

"Let me be the judge of that."

I took the letters from his hands and went back to my bedroom.

I then promptly turned my phone back on realizing that I didn't talk to anyone in the past four days.

I read the screen in shock.

100 new text messages.

5 new voice mails.

I would say that 50% of them were from Edward and the other 50% were from Angela.

Yikes.

I looked but didn't read the letters that Edward had left and promptly started to cry.

I didn't want to deal with this right now. I had one more month of Forks, and I really was looking forward to the end of the summer concert at the library.

* * *

August 2009

You would think that avoiding Edward at the library was the easiest thing in the world.

It was not.

He kept popping up at every nook and cranny imaginable.

It wasn't only at the library that I had to endure his presence. I quickly found new spots that he didn't know about to spend my time at. The park, gazebo and diner were officially off limits. I found that my home, specifically my bedroom, was my sanctuary. I showed up at the library right before the lessons would start and leave immediately after.

I began to miss my creature of habit tendencies. I felt like I was walking in an endless circle and was desperate to break out and do something spontaneous.

I chose not to avoid Angela. She and I went to coffee sporadically, and she learned rather quickly not to bring up Edward in conversation. It was on one of these outings that she told me Jessica and Lauren were having a going away party at Jessica's house. Since, I was already desperate to break out of the monotony that my life had been the past couple of weeks, I excitedly accepted.

The party was being held on a Friday. Angela insisted that I should dress up a little. My mom encouraged this, then promptly shoved a $100 bill into my hands and told me to go shopping.

I didn't really enjoy shopping. I knew how to dress up or down but I always had the get in and get out mentality.

Angela drove me to Port Angeles, and we decided to go to this little boutique called The Alley Cat. It was a shop I knew about but avoided it because anything nowadays that said vintage always equaled expensive. Somehow Angela coaxed me in there. I couldn't complain because less than thirty minutes later I walked out with a green, satin top with a little cleavage and a mid-thigh white skirt, against my protests, might I add.

I knew that I had an average body. I loathed looking like I walked out of an lingerie catalog. In the past year, my mom had decided to re-vamp my underwear and bra sets to something that looked like a Victoria's Secret catalog. I will admit that the boy shorts and lacy bra's were extremely comfortable, but I drew the line at wearing the underwear that had a string to cover my ass.

How in the world did women manage to walk in them was beyond me.

After the shopping, we decided to head back to my house and change.

To quote my mom as I showed her the outfit was priceless.

"What have you done with my daughter? She was a gorgeous before, but now she is up to goddess level."

She went on to add "You have got to wear those heels I bought you."

I managed to talk her down from the heels because even though it was August in Forks, there was no way in hell that I would be comfortable walking around in heels on the grass. We settled on a nice pair of white flip flops.

Angela curled my hair and I put a light amount of make up then Angela said, "Bella, you have the longest lashes I have ever seen. You have to show them off a little."

Once again, she won that battle and applied a small amount of black mascara. I stood up and walked over to my full length mirror. I couldn't believe that it was me. My legs looked long, my breasts looked perky and I would almost say that I did look like a goddess.

Angela looked amazing as always. She was wearing a gray lacy top with a black skirt. She completed her look by adding a pair of black flip flops.

We said a quick goodbye to my mom and assured her that we would call if we needed a ride. I could say that I was lucky to be raised by such liberal parents. They would never admit it, but they didn't mind if I drank just as long as I was honest about it and called if I ever needed anything.

Not that I was much of a partier. I think in the entire time I was in high school I only went to maybe 2 or 3 parties, and I never got drunk like some of my friends. I was not fond of beer, but if I did drink, I would normally go straight for the liquor. I'd become quite fond of Amaretto since I was introduced to it.

Jessica's family definitely lived in the wealthier part of Forks. I didn't come over there that often, but every time I walked into their mansion, I was instantly in awe of the beauty. It was love at first sight when she showed me her library. The positive of Jessica's parties was that they rarely got out of control. Angela and I got to Jessica's house around 8:30. I was surprised to see how many people were here already.

Around 10, there were around 40 people hanging out on Jessica's patio. I excused myself and made my way to the top floor where I knew I would find her library.

I loved being around people, but sometimes I need to have some alone time.

I made my way to the book shelves and picked up a book I had heard about recently.

_I Too Had A Love Story._

As I was reaching up to get the book, I heard the door open and close quietly, followed by a click.

At first I was scared but then I heard a soft, melodic voice.

"Bella."

I would know that voice anywhere.

It was the voice I had been avoiding for the past couple of weeks.

As I turned around, the book fell from my hands. I tried to keep my eyes from meeting his but it was impossible.

In slow, measured steps Edward made his way to me.

I couldn't move. He was breathtaking as always.

He was wearing a blue, button down and dark blue jeans with white sneakers.

He stopped in front of me, and I could smell his minty breath on my face. Our bodies were close but we weren't touching.

"Bella, I won't take no for an answer but would you please just listen to me? The past two weeks of not seeing you, talking to you," and in barely a hushed whisper, "being with you have been hell. Angela told me what you saw."

I moved my fingers to his mouth slowly.

"Edward, you don't owe me any explanation. You and I are just friends. You can date and have sex with anyone you want. You don't have any ties to me except in the boundaries of friendship."

I didn't believe any of the words that came out of my mouth, but I knew that we had to end our friendship because eventually college would split us apart.

Edward moved my hand from his mouth and intertwined our fingers.

"Bella. I'm tired of you avoiding me. I'm tired of driving around town wondering where you are. I miss you and before you say anything else I need you to understand a few things."

I nodded my head hesitantly, and he guided us to the leather sofa while keeping his hand with mine. His green eyes looked at me so intensely, I had to take a deep breath. I kept my focus on him as he started to talk.

"Bella. Let me start at the beginning. I think that it's best that I explain a lot of things from the beginning. Halfway through our senior year I noticed you. It was just a couple of weeks after Tanya and I broke up. Before you even start, Tanya and I broke up because we decided we were better off as friends. We love each other but only as friends. I didn't realize it because I had never been in a relationship with someone before Tanya.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, like I said, a few weeks after Tanya and I broke up, I noticed you. You were sitting in band class playing your flute before everyone showed up. You were playing Let It Be by the Beatles. I was entranced watching you play. I watched you for a couple of minutes before the late bell rang, and I literally rushed my way to class."

He took another deep breath and reached for my other hand so that we faced each other completely. I could see tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"I don't want to scare you but for the next months that followed, I made brief stops to hear you play. I began to look forward to those couple of minutes a day. We didn't have any classes together and I began to curse my unselfish nature by letting Rosalie play the piano instead of me. Around the month of May, my mom asked me if I could drop off some books at the library for her. It was there that I overheard Mrs. Hoffman talking to someone on the phone about the newly expanded music wing, and that she needed to talk to you about adjusting your volunteering schedule. I knew that my adoptive dad, Carlisle, had donated a large amount of money to have that wing made so when I went home I asked him why. He said that he donated the money because of me. That I deserved to have that wing because of the sacrifices I made to make Rosalie's dream come true."

There were tears streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't looking at me anymore. I couldn't help but to move my hand to his face and gently wipe his tears away.

His eyes looked up to mine.

"Edward, you have always been selfless. Why should that surprise you?"

He let out a cough and began to speak to me.

"Bella. It's not that. When I found out you were going to be volunteering at the library I knew that I had a chance at getting to know you better. Before graduation, the only thing I was excited about was going to college. That first day that I saw you at the library, everything, that I was looking forward to with college went straight out the window and even though we didn't get to talk a lot, I looked forward to those three days a week, when I would see you."

"Everything changed when I saw you at the park on your train."

He smiled and chuckled at that.

"You were a breath of fresh air to me. I relished in those couple of hours that you and I would spend at the diner. You did enjoy them too, right?"

"Yes, I did but that's besides the point."

He then brushed his finger across my lips.

"Shh, Bella. Let me continue."

I nodded my head slowly.

"My sister, Rosalie, kept pestering me about why I was so happy when I would come home from one of our Wednesday night outings. I joked to her that I was having pie with a friend. She went on to say well... Edward... Are you sure it's just a friend? Are you keeping something from us? I was shocked. I quickly explained to her that my friend was you. She snorted, and I'm sure she was just joking, but in a six year old's voice she said 'Edward's got a girlfriend.' When I didn't laugh at her admission I realized that I truly did want you to be my girlfriend."

"Edward, please, just stop for a minute."

"Bella, I am almost finished. Then you can have your say."

"Okay."

"Towards the end of July, Tanya asked me if I would mind picking up her sister Kate from the Port Angeles airport because she had to work and most of her family was up in Alaska helping Kate move. I didn't have to work and have always had a strong friendship with the Denalis even after the relationship between Tanya and I ended. I hadn't seen Kate in quite sometime and when I saw her again I was happy to see the woman she used to be. Her marriage ended badly, and her ex-husband was an abusive asshole, but fortunately Kate and her kids were able to break free from him."

He moved slightly closer to me and continued.

"Bella, that hug you saw between us was just that. A hug that was shared between two friends. There is absolutely nothing but friendship going on between us."

I took my hands away from his and stood up. I needed this distance. I couldn't look at him.

"Edward, it doesn't matter. You and I are just friends. That's all we ever were. It won't matter in the next month because I'm going to UCLA."

Before I knew it he turned me around and was holding onto my shoulders. His eyes were a darker shade of green, and I don't think I had ever seen that look on his face before.

"Bella, ask me where I'm going to college. Ask me, now."

"It doesn't matter. I won't ever put someone through the whole long distance thing."

"Bella, ask me."

I felt a sob escape my throat before I could ask him.

"Where?"

His hands moved from my shoulders, to my face while gently cupping my cheeks.

"Bella, I'm going to college at UCLA. I'm either going to study Music Theology or English Literature," he said in a whisper.

Before I could say anything his lips gently touched my own.

His lips were soft and gentle.

His kisses were sweet and tender.

He moved his hands down towards my waist and brought me closer to him. I couldn't help but bring my fingers through his hair. Our kisses were tentative and I felt a slow burn grow inside me.

We kept kissing like that for what felt like hours until he pulled his mouth away from mine. He kept me close and I looked into his eyes as he laid his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I need to show you something. Please let me take you to my house."

How could I refuse him when he had just opened up to me like that?

"Yes."

He took my hand and walked me out of Jessica's house.

"I only live a couple houses down from Jessica's," he said.

We walked hand in hand to his house. Once we got there, I was rendered speechless. It wasn't a huge mansion like Jessica's but whoever designed it made it look so elegant and quaint. I looked over at Edward.

"Your house is beautiful."

For the first time ever, he blushed, instead of me.

"My mom dabbles in architecture. She built this house for us."

"Wow, Edward. This house is amazing from the outside. I can't wait to see the inside."

"Come on, Bella. There is something inside the house I want to show you."

His hand linked with mine. I felt as if I was flying through the foyer and the flight of stairs. We walked down a hallway, that had paintings along the walls.

No matter how much I wanted to look at them, there seemed to be a sense of urgency in Edward's steps.

He stopped in front of a door and as he opens it, his hand leaves my own.

He shook his head up and down and said, "ladies first".

As I walked into the room, I heard the soft click of a door closing and then the room is illuminated light.

"Bella, this is my bedroom."

His bedroom was beautiful. The walls were dark green and there was a huge book shelf against his wall.

As I walked up to the shelf, I heard a song filter across the room but my focus was on the books. As I gently ran my fingers across the books I felt Edward's hands move around my waist and I shivered a little when he brought his lips next to my ear.

In a deep voice, which I didn't recognize, he whispered to me.

"I want to share something that I wrote."

I turned around in his arms and said yes. His fingers enclosed in mine as he guided me towards his bed. His bed was draped in dark green sheets and a black comforter. I sat down next to him as he reached for a notebook.

He looked at me and for the first time, I can tell that he's nervous. I placed my hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"It's okay, Edward, you don't have read that to me."

Unexpectedly, Edward moved his body so that he was facing me and as he did this the notebook fell to the floor. He reached for my waist and moved my body so that I sat across his lap.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he brought me closer to him.

"Bella, I don't need the notebook. I wrote this for you."

_She will tell you that she is just a girl._

_She doesn't see that she really is a woman._

_She is coming to her own._

_She isn't selfish._

_She has the deepest brown eyes that I just want to get lost in._

_She would say that her body is not perfect._

_I would say that her body was meant to be loved by me..._

_Only me._

My lips were on his instantaneously. This was not a gentle kiss. It's a kiss of longing and hunger. He wrote those words about me. He took a raged breath and that's when I tentatively moved my tongue to his open mouth. He groaned and then his tongue invaded my own mouth. Our kisses became even more passionate and hungrier. His hands slipped under my shirt, touching my bare skin and I couldn't control the goosebumps that erupted from his touch.

I have no idea how he did it but he pulled his lips away from mine, slowly ending our kiss as he kept his forehead pressed against mine.

"Bella, I didn't bring you here for sex. I brought you here because I couldn't wait anymore. I've been admiring you from afar since February and when we got to know each other, at the diner, I started to believe in destiny."

"I started to believe in fate."

I looked into his eyes, hesitantly. I had to ask him these questions.

"Edward, what about Tanya? You were with her for almost three years. Did you love her?"

He brought his hands from my face and wrapped them around my waist, once again. He shrugged and then after a minute he turned his face and looked at me with a determined expression.

"Bella.. I don't know how to explain this. So I hope this makes sense. The Cullen's adopted me when I was four, I barely remember anything about my parents. The Cullens and Denalis have always been friends. Tanya and I grew up together and we were inseparable as children and teenagers. When we were around 15, we were curious one day and kissed each other. It was our first kiss. Well, pretty soon our friends at school started assuming we were together because we have always been affectionate with each other. After the kiss, we started dating. Going to movies, parties and other things. About one year ago, I started to feel like the love I have for Tanya is more towards friendship but I couldn't bring myself to break her world like that. So I continued going through the motions of being in a relationship with her. I won't lie to you. I did have sex with Tanya but around Christmas, while our families were celebrating, Tanya came to me. We wound up talking about our relationship all night long."

"As the sun was rising, we both realized that the love that we have was more like the love between friends and not lovers."

Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Bella, I know it sounds strange but after Tanya and I broke up we easily went back to our friendship. However, when I saw you for the briefest of moments, I started to like you. I was discreet and asked Rosalie about you but pretty soon she put two and two together. By the time we graduated, I knew that I was going to get to spend the summer with you, thanks to Carlisle's gift to the library."

His eyes stared at mine refusing to give up their hold.

"When we started going to the diner every Wednesday, I actually started to believe in fate and destiny."

He looked at me intensely as I stood up and moved to straddle his legs and sit down on his lap. His arms went automatically around my waist before he tugged me closer to him. I moved my hands around his neck, and ran my fingers through his soft hair.

I am pretty sure the looks we were giving each other would have burned down this house with their intensity.

"Bella, what I wanted to tell you the most. The most important thing is that.... I am completely and madly in love with you. I love you like Robert Browning loved Elizabeth Barrett but so much more deeply and after our nights spent at the diner, I realized that I loved you not as a friend but as something more."

"Edward, I don't know what to say.."

"Bella, you don't have to say the words to me. Let me show you how much I love you."

He waited for my answer. I was surprised there wasn't any hesitation when I said yes.

Edward gently lowered our bodies down to his bed and turned us over so that I was on the bottom. His legs split my legs apart and I could feel how much he wanted me. He raised his head up and moved so that he was sitting between my legs before lowering his face towards mine. He placed barely there kisses on my forehead and worked his way down my body. He unbuttoned my shirt with ease and gasped when he noticed my black lace bra underneath the shirt.

He looked at me again, then placed his hand on my heart "Is this okay?"

I looked at him and took the front clasp of my bra off, exposing my breasts. His eyes smoldered in response and he placed his hands on my breasts, gently caressing them while looking at me intently.

"Your breasts were made to be worshiped. They fit my hands perfectly. I have imagined this for so long. I cannot tell you how many nights I spent wide awake wondering what your breasts would feel like."

"Your entire body was made for me to worship."

"Tell me, Edward. Tell me, everything."

He paused and moved his body over my own while bringing his mouth next to my ear.

"I wrote so much, Bella. Over the past six months, I wrote so much poetry that I filled three notebooks."

"I have one song, on the piano."

"You inspired all of it, Bella."

I knew deep in my heart that I wanted to hear that song, but there were more things that I wanted to experience with Edward first.

I wanted the intimacy that was shared between lovers.

Something that I had never had before.

When he spoke those words to me the slow burn that I felt turned into a flame. A huge flame that refused to go out.

I put my hands on Edward's cheeks as he moved his lips to my own in a crushing kiss. My hands moved in their own accord grasping at his shirt and moving it over his stomach. His lips were off mine briefly, as he moved his shirt off his body. His hands shook while he tried to take his jeans off. I heard his muttered curses and couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

He smiled and laughed as well.

"I'm so used to my button fly jeans but they are all dirty so I was reduced to wear these."

I sat up a little bit and he moved slightly away from me.

"Here, let me help. I'm not expert but I think these are not that much harder to open."

I unbuttoned his top button and when I got to his zipper he put his hand over mine.

I looked up at him in question.

"Bella, is this what you want? I'm not so sure I'll be able to stop once our clothes are off."

"Yes, I want you Edward. I want for you to be my lover."

His kissed me hard again and in between uttering these words...

"Beautiful"

"Gorgeous"

"Ravenous with need"

"So very soft"

His hands moved over my body, the way his fingers moved over the piano, until we were naked. I should have been scared but I wasn't, oddly enough. I took a look at his cock and wondered how the hell that was going to fit inside me. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. I mean, I remember sex ed in high school. They showed us what a penis looked like. I even remembered when my mom had the sex talk with me and said that the penis had a lot of different names but that she always liked cock.

Edward laughed when he saw the look on my face.

"Don't worry, Bella. It hurts the first time, but I'll be gentle."

He moved his hand to the drawer set and opened it.

I looked at him in question as he flicked out a condom, tore open the package and moved it over his cock.

His finger gently moved across my cheek and that was when I realized that I was blushing, again.

"Bella, that blush, is one of the many things that kept me up at night."

His lips were on mine again and he slowly moved them down my body.

He kissed a path down my neck, to my breasts and to my stomach before he placed a kiss at the entrance of my bare pussy.

I heard him growl like he was going to devour me completely.

He kissed, licked and teased me thoroughly. I trembled when I felt his finger, at my entrance. He moved his finger slowly, while licking me. I felt like my body was going to explode from the sensations that were swirling around me. I screamed Edward's name repeatedly, as I came down from my orgasm. Edward moved his face from between my legs with a smirk.

I lost it completely when he licked his lips.

I lifted my body and brought my lips to his and kissed him hard. I thought that tasting myself on him would be gross but it wasn't.

It wasn't like chocolate, which I loved, but it wasn't a bad taste at all.

He groaned when I brought my hands through his hair and deepened our kiss. I don't know how I had the strength but I pulled back from him slowly.

"Your turn, Edward."

He eyed me hungrily and I lost myself to his eyes as he lowered his body over mine. He whispered words of love before I felt the tip of his cock enter my pussy. I gasped as I felt that area tense up a little. He moved his cock slowly, a little at a time until he was fully in me.

I'll be honest, it hurt, but I loved that I was giving this to him.

I wanted him.

He moved slowly back and forth.

The expression on his face was one of pure, unrestrained joy.

It still hurt but I wanted him to have the same type of pleasure that he had given me, so I urged him on to move faster. He moved a little bit faster until I felt him pulsing within me. His breaths became more and more erratic until he groaned and came inside me.

He moved away from me briefly and I heard him toss his condom into a basket.

His arms went around my waist before I could miss his warmth and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The last words I uttered to him were, "I am falling in love with you, Edward."

**********************************The End******************************************

A/N:

Before I get any angry private messages or nasty reviews, I lost my virginity at 18 years old and I was damn fucking lucky to have my first time with someone who knew how to pleasure a woman.

Run don't walk to my profile see my favorite stories. I love everyone of them with a passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Summer – Edward POV

Summary: Edward Masen's POV of my one shot Unexpected Summer. You don't have to read that story to understand this, but it is helpful.

Rated M

A/N:

1. I have to thank a few people that encouraged me to write Edward's POV. First, my awesome beta Kat. She goes above and beyond when it comes to editing my mess. I love her and the friendship we share grows by leaps and bounds daily. I also have to thank MsKathy for all that she does. She is awesome inside and out. I owe her a huge thank you for letting me be slightly late for the Haiti Compilation. Go check out any of my favorite authors. They are one of the few reasons that I chose to start writing.

2. I also would like to thank the awesome Crimsonmarie for being my pre-reader.

3. I have to thank Stephanie who supports me and helps me be a better author. I love her and if you haven't been reading her story, Don't You Wanna Take a Ride with Me, run don't walk and read it: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5469761/1/

4. I have to warn you, Edward's POV is much more graphic. He's a poet, artist, smart and confident. When he wants something, there isn't much that can stop him.

4. These songs inspired me a lot in writing Edward's POV. I would recommend listening to them in this order: Beautiful Love by The Afters, Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, Closer by Kings of Leon and Pug by Smashing Pumpkins.

Edward POV

I can still recall with perfect clarity the first time I ever noticed Bella Swan.

It was Valentine's Day and I had decided to stop by the band room to see if my sister Rosalie was in class so I could get her physics notes. Rosalie wasn't there but I would have most likely been blind to Rosalie because I was rendered speechless.

She was sitting on a chair playing the song "Let it Be" on her flute.

Her eyes were closed.

Her luminescent, brown hair was haphazardly pulled up in a ponytail with a few soft curls cascading down her neck.

My god, she was beautiful.

The emotion that her body was conveying added to that beauty. How did I never notice her?

A couple of months ago, I wouldn't have noticed her. I was still in a relationship with Tanya.

However, that relationship ended after one of the longest conversations we had during Christmas. You would think that after we mutually decided that we were better off as friends it would have been awkward but it wasn't. Tanya and I still talked to each other. I truly believe that the fact that we have been friends since childhood made it was easy for us to step back to being only friends. When she and Garrett started dating there wasn't any awkwardness. I don't think I have ever seen Tanya so happy and so in love.

I was drawn back to the present when I heard a soft sneeze.

My eyes re-focused on the beautiful girl that I happened upon.

Bella had put down her flute and was finishing blowing her nose. She stood up and started walking towards the door where I was standing.

I would have moved but I couldn't.

The slightest hint of a blush was emerging from her cheeks.

Her brown eyes looked intently at mine. I swear I wanted to get lost in those eyes.

My mouth opened to say something when the final bell rang. I shook my head at her and gave her a small smile before I ran to physics.

Completely forgetting that I didn't have any notes should have worried me, but I realized that I didn't care.

* * *

The month of February flew by in what seemed like a drug induced haze. I stayed at my lunch table with my friends, but the second I saw Bella go towards the band room, I would subtly leave the lunch table and watch her play. I didn't do that every day, even though I wanted to. I didn't want to seem like a stalker, but Bella had completely taken my world by storm. I looked forward to getting up for school. We didn't have any classes together, so the only time I really saw her was during lunch. Lunch was quickly becoming my favorite time of the day. I watched her casually and there were things I noticed about her.

She never stuck to one group every day. She had a lot of friends.

Her smile brought me to my knees.

Her laugh made me want to make her laugh.

My attraction to her grew even more. I couldn't believe that a girl, no change that, a woman, that was as beautiful as her didn't have a boyfriend. She did have a few admirers but, they didn't seem to hold her attention for very long.

It was the middle of March that my one of my glances at Bella got Rosalie's attention. I was doing my physics homework in the kitchen and Rosalie casually asked me if I had ever heard of Bella Swan. I tried to blow her off, but the blush that appeared at my cheeks gave me away. Rosalie knew that blush way too well because we shared that in common. I remembered the first time I asked her about Emmett McCarty she blushed and then proceeded to tell me how Emmett had asked her to go to the Demo Derby for a date.

I told Rosalie about how I saw Bella playing her flute one day and that even though words had never been uttered between us, I was totally captivated by her. I swore Rosalie to complete and utter secrecy about this. She went along with it but mentioned that if she noticed me looking at Bella, others would notice as well.

Of course, one day, I got caught.

I tried to take my eyes off of Bella as she walked into the cafeteria but I couldn't.

She was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue t-shirt that showed the slightest hint of cleavage.

The dark blue jeans showed every single curve that I had been longing to touch.

She was breathtaking as she walked towards one of the many lunch tables.

Her eyes caught mine as she bit down on her apple and I could feel my cock grow hard from the gesture.

We stared at each other like we were in our own world.

I felt a hard tap on my back and that seemed to stop the moment that Bella and I were sharing. I turned my head around and noticed Ben and Angela looking at me with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Edward, care to tell us what you were staring at?"

"Angela, I was just admiring, Bella Swan."

I cleared my throat and gestured towards my own lunch table.

"Care to join me for lunch?"

"Of course, Edward, but only if you tell us why you're staring at, Bella."

"Ben, really, it's nothing. I can't even remember why I was looking at her, it must of not have been too important."

I hoped like hell that they were falling for my words. I hated telling them a half truth but, it was too soon to reveal my ever growing attraction towards Bella.

"If that's what you say, Edward, then I believe you but know if you need to talk, I will definitely be there for you."

Of course Angela would say something like that. I said the same exact thing when I asked her last year if there was something going on between her and Ben. After one conversation with Ben, who admitted that he thought Angela was way out of his league, I cleverly devised a plan to get those two involved romantically. It was rather easy; my parents were out of town for the weekend so I invited a few people over to my house. After a few mixed drinks, Rosalie suggested we play a game of hide and seek in pairs. Tanya and I were it so that left Jessica and Lauren, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Ben and Angela paired up.

Everyone except, Ben and Angela, were in on the plan. We made sure that the only place they could hide in was our coat closet in the foyer. Several minutes later, Tanya and I, opened the closet and caught Ben and Angela in a rather torrid kiss.

Since then, Ben and Angela have been involved. They are a great couple, as well as good friends.

* * *

The days turned into months and pretty soon it was our graduation day; the day that I was eagerly anticipating. The activities around graduation kept me so busy that I barely caught glimpses of Bella.

She was busier than ever. I wanted to talk to her, but at every turn I was getting my attention taken away from my beautiful brunette.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

Her gown was midnight blue, and it set off her skin perfectly.

I was mesmerized when she tossed her cap in the air. Her hair was covered in thick curls, that gently swayed back and forth.

She was breath taking.

Then reality crashed, when my attention was taken away from her.

Lo and behold just about every Cullen and Platt that lived out of state decided Forks was a pretty happening place.

My parents decided to have a party at my house and, no matter how much I wanted to go to the school's graduation party, I was worried about disappointing Carlisle and Esme, who had adopted Rosalie and I when we were four.

Plus, every single time that I ran into Bella during school, my body wanted to do one thing, where as my mouth couldn't find the words.

Which didn't seem to be a problem, before.

By the time the graduation party was dying down at my house, it was close to one in the morning. I was tired and ready for sleep.

As I made my way to my bedroom, Carlisle, asked me to join him in the library.

"Edward, do you have a minute?"

I was tired but Carlisle rarely asked for my time.

"Sure, dad."

Carlisle and I made our way to the library, my second favorite room in our house.

"Hey dad, is there something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, you know that I got Rosalie a graduation present."

Truth be told, Rosalie's graduation present was perfect for her. She had a ridiculous amount of love for music and restoring cars. So he bought her a 1968 Pontiac GTO that was in need of some TLC.

"Yeah, her graduation present was awesome."

"Well, I wanted to tell you what we got you for a present but it's rather big, so I am going to show you the architectural blue print."

Carlisle gestured for me to come over to his desk. I was perplexed by what on earth could be built for me. Something on a blue print would be expensive.

"Son, I decided that your graduation present should be something that you should be able to enjoy the rest of your life."

I looked down at the blue print and noticed a flash card that said "Masen-Cullen Auditorium".

Tears started to form in my eyes. Only the Cullen's knew about my history before we moved to Forks.

Carlisle and Esme adopted Rosalie and I when we were both four years old after our parents Edward Senior and Elizabeth were killed by a drunk driver. They were extremely close to our natural parents and after the dust settled, we were both adopted by them. I barely remember moving from Chicago to Forks after that but in the years after that they became mom and dad to me. They always told us stories about our natural parents. I remember when I was sixteen I asked them if they wanted me to change my last name to Cullen. They said it was up to me, but I couldn't decide until I turned eighteen. A few months ago, I received a phone call from my lawyer officially letting me know that my name is Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. It was something that I hadn't told them about yet because I was waiting for the right moment. This felt like the right moment.

I turned towards, my dad, as I struggled to keep the tears from falling down my eyes.

"Dad, I have something I want to give to you."

"Edward, you have given us so much. You don't have to...."

I stopped him from saying anything else.

"About four months ago, I talked to a lawyer and asked him for his advice. He told me what I wanted to be done would be very easy."

"Edward, what did you do?"

I took a deep breath.

"There was something that I wanted to tell you. Something that I did in secrecy, and I wanted to surprise you with."

I took another deep breath and continued.

"My lawyer got back to me a couple of months ago and now I want to you to know that I will forever be known as Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen."

Carlisle pulled me into a strong hug and repeatedly told me how much he loved me.

Moments later, Esme came into the library and Carlisle told her what I did.

She did the same exact thing.

To say that my life with them was perfect would have been an understatement. I cannot tell you how many times I fucked things up, but I think the biggest blessing in disguise is that I truly had a family that cared about me. I was raised with parents that truly loved me, and whenever I did something wrong, I was treated like an adult not a child.

I was brought from my thoughts by Esme's sweet voice.

"Edward, one of the many reasons we decided to give you this graduation gift is because Rosalie let us in on a not so secret crush you have on someone. Does the name Isabella Swan mean anything to you?"

I blushed, of course.

"Yeah, I know her."

"As you know, I also enjoy spending time at the library and for the past few summers I've gotten to know her. I can see why you harbor such feelings for her. In fact, I should have seen it sooner."

"Mom, even if you would have told me about Bella sooner, I was still dating Tanya for the past two years and even though we have been only friends for the past few months there was no way in hell that I would have noticed, Bella. No matter how beautiful she has become in my eyes."

"Edward, we know how much you love music and that is why we chose to give you this gift. There's one more thing we wanted to ask you. It's something that requires a little bit of your time this summer. We know that you are going to UCLA this fall, so we understand if you say no.

"Mom, you know I love to volunteer. Do you remember how much I loved working with dad at the hospital last summer? "

"Well, we wanted to know if you would like to volunteer at the library. I am pretty sure that Bella will be there and I think that would allow you the chance to get to know her better."

Before graduation, I had been so busy that I had barely had time to talk to her. This would give me the chance to get to know her without any distractions and, it would give me the chance to see if I wanted to pursue a relationship with her.

I didn't hesitate at all when I told them I wanted to volunteer at the library.

* * *

The next few days I grew more and more excited with the prospect of working with Bella. My heart pumped with anticipation when I walked into the library and saw her luminous brown hair cascading down her back while she was talking to Mrs. Hoffman.

I walked confidently towards them and introduced myself to Mrs. Hoffman.

Bella turned around and ever so slowly brought her eyes to mine. I hadn't been this close to her before, and it took every ounce of courage to talk to her.

"Hi, Bella. I believe we went to FHS together."

I extended my hand to hers, and she met my own hand with very little caution. The smile she gave me was even more breathtaking then all the times I watched as she smiled at one of her friends.

The slight rosy hue of her cheeks was almost my undoing.

Mrs. Hoffman led us towards the auditorium while Bella and I walked together. Our conversation was small in nature, but I was held captivated by her soft, warm voice.

When we got to the auditorium, I saw the piano and I nearly ran towards it to play the song that had been on my Bella playlist on my iPod.

As began to play "Brown Eyed Girl", Bella jumped on the stage and began to dance. I stared at her blatantly. Her hair was moving all around her. Her body swayed back and forth to the song.

It took every ounce of my strength, to not go join her. She held my attention like no one else.

As I ended the song, Bella made her way towards me.

She sat down next to me and she smelled like gardenias and freesia.

I drowned myself in her scent as we started to talk.

"How long have you played the piano?"

The piano was my instrument of choice since I was eight, so the answer came easily.

"Why didn't you play in band? You're obviously a very good player."

I knew the reason behind it; I wanted Rosalie to have that opportunity. In retrospect, I don't think I would have ever started dating Tanya if I was more exposed to Bella. In fact, I think Bella would still have been my girlfriend. I gave her the Rosalie excuse and wondered silently how much my high school experience would have changed if I did have band with her.

I caught her by surprise when she barely whispered, "That was very selfless of you."

She thought I was selfless. I couldn't bring myself to tell her all the stories I had heard about her selfless nature. When Rosalie found out about my growing feelings towards, Bella, it could have turned into a negative thing however, it didn't. Rosalie told me story after story about the times in band that Bella would give up the lead solo just so someone else could have the spotlight. During lunch she would offer her seat for someone else if a table was crowded. Then she would walk over to another table. I think I even caught her trying to set two people up.

"I'm not the only selfless one."

She walked away from me and my eyes were immediately upon her cheeks because that same rosy hue had appeared. I walked quietly towards her and Mrs. Hoffman started to explain the details of what our schedule would be like. My ears perked up when Mrs. Hoffman said that on Monday and Fridays from 2 to 7 we would be working with the music aspect. It was then that I discovered that on Wednesdays Bella would be volunteering with the children's reading program from 1 to 5. I couldn't contain the smile that formed because I just found out that Bella had a love of reading that was equal to my own.

_Would this illusion of the perfection that Bella was ever crumble?_

Mrs. Hoffman went on to explain that Jasper Hale and his fiancée Alice Cullen would be joining us for the summer.

Of course, I knew them very well. Alice was my cousin. Jasper and she are planning on getting married next summer. Specifically, the fourth of July, because three years prior to that day was the first time they met. Within one year they were living together. The second year brought them a beautiful baby girl named Alyssa Joy Hale-Cullen. They wanted to wait until she was one so that she could walk down the aisle with them. The love that they have for each other seems to grow and grow with every day that they spend together. I was looking forward to working with them.

* * *

The month of June went by quickly. I was definitely surprised that Bella and I had very little contact. I was beginning to wonder if we would ever see each other outside of the library. I spent a lot of time with various children. I remembered their names but my focus always seemed to be at the private room that Bella was using.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

Towards the end of the month, on a Wednesday, I decided to go to Tilicum Park. Esme and Carlisle had always brought me and Rosalie there as children and I continued to enjoy going there as an adult.

I was surprised when I saw Bella on a train set alone. As the sun was setting, I noticed that Tyler Crowley was making his way towards Bella. She didn't see him and without any thought I was at her side immediately.

As she looked at me, the same rosy hue came upon her cheeks. She started to climb down the train, and I took her into my arms as she lost her balance.

Her brown eyes met mine cautiously as I pressed her body closer to mine. This was the closest we had ever been to each other. Her body molded to mine easily.

We were the perfect fit.

She bit her lower lip and at that moment I wanted to kiss her, desperately, but somewhere in the back of my mind, there was a voice telling me that it was too soon. I was broken out of my thoughts by her words.

"Sorry, Edward, I have a tendency to do that but you caught me by surprise by being here. I have come to this park for so many years that this would be the last place I expected to see you."

I couldn't help but laugh at her because it seemed as if we had another thing in common.

"Bella, I have been coming here for years. I just usually stick to the swings and have never ventured to the train."

"**My train"**

It caught me by surprise the way she felt possessive of the train she was on however, I decided to see how she would react.

"Your train?"

"**Yes, my train.**"

She definitely had a playful edge to her voice and I couldn't help to play along a little more with her.

"Bella, I hate to tell you this, this is a public park. That train is for everyone not only you."

I had definitely ruffled her feathers. I absolutely loved that she was this passionate about something that was hers. It made me wonder if she had felt this type of passion in other aspects of her life.

"Would you believe me if I told you that all the times I have come to _**MY TRAIN**_ that nobody else has joined me... Well, except my mom and dad."

I couldn't help the snort that came from my nose.

"Well, maybe you could share _**YOUR TRAIN**_ with me sometimes?"

She snorted as well and I was intrigued that she felt that comfortable with me.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Why would you want to do that?"

I couldn't control my body's reaction to wanting to be closer to her, so I moved my body towards her until we were so close that I felt her breath on my face.

"Because sometimes it's nice to do something that is not part of the routine. Do you know what I mean, Bella?"

Her cheeks remained the same rosy hue but, her breath was shaky as she spoke.

"I do know what you mean. It's nice to do something that is not routine, but I'm not that bold. I am more of a creature of habit. On the rare sunny day, you can usually find me at this park. On a rainy day, I can usually be found at the gazebo at Forks Bible Church except on Sundays because my family doesn't go to church."

I was stunned that she was sharing a little bit of her life with me. It was a step in the right direction. We were both creatures of habit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill so much verbal diarrhea at you. I'm sure that you have better places to be at."

To be honest, the only place, I wanted to be at was where she was and the fact that we had ran into each other at the park made me want to spend more time with her.

"Bella, whatever comes from your mouth is most definitely not verbal diarrhea. In fact, I like some the things you say, but let's move past that. Would you like to get a slice of pie with me at Forks Diner? I'm a creature of habit when it comes to religiously going there just to have their apple pie."

There was no hesitancy in her voice when she spoke, "Sure. I have my bike with me so how about I meet you there?"

The gentleman that my dad had taught me to be, refused to let her ride her bike to the diner. I was thankful that my car had broken down because Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, let me use his jeep while they looked at my car.

"Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, let me borrow his jeep. So it really wouldn't be an issue if you want to put your bike in his jeep, then we could go together."

"Sure, I'll call my mom on the way to the diner to let her know I'll be out a little later than normal."

I couldn't help but to take in her form as we walked towards the jeep. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a jacket wrapped around her waist. Goosebumps slowly formed on her exposed arms that her t-shirt wasn't covering.

I opened the jeep door for her and I noticed her look up to the seat. I realized quickly that she was worried she couldn't make it up.

I reached for her waist and lifted her up to the seat. My hands briefly felt the skin on her waist and a rush of electricity spread throughout my body.

I closed the door quickly and put her bike in the back of the jeep.

As I got into the driver's seat, I heard Bella talking to her mom. She was blushing again at something her mom had said to her.

I tried to keep my focus on the road as I made my way to Forks Diner, but having Bella this close to me was wrecking havoc with my body.

Her scent surrounded me and my thoughts were not of the pure kind.

I was ecstatic when we got to Forks Diner. I opened the door for her and when she took a cautious step towards the ground, I offered her my hand.

She took it willingly and confidently, so I kept her hand in mine as we went inside.

The waitress Emelie knew me from my countless visits. She gave me a knowing smile and walked us to one of the more private booths at the diner. Bella sat next to me and her hand stayed with mine.

Emelie looked at me first and spoke.

"Edward, are you having your usual?"

"Yeah."

I looked at Bella briefly.

"I'd like to have a slice of your peach pie ala mode, please."

Emelie left quickly and I took advantage of it.

"Bella, I feel like we barely know each other. Is there any chance we could play 20 questions together?"

"I would like that, Edward, you and I seem to have a little in common already. You can start. I'm pretty much an open book."

"Well, okay, how about your favorite family vacation?"

"I think I've led a pretty good life. There haven't been that many road blocks, but my favorite vacation memory was of one that almost didn't happen."

"Do tell, Bella."

"When I was twelve, my mom and dad, decided that we were going to Disneyland, but that we were going to drive from Forks to Anaheim. We had an RV at the time, so we packed everything up and were on our way when in Southern Oregon the RV broke down. My dad is fairly good at fixing things but the RV was on its last leg, when we left Forks, so we were stranded in this tiny little town that had one gas station, one grocery store and maybe ten houses, tops. At the time, none of us had cell phones so we nearly cried when we found a pay phone."

I mentally told myself that I had to get her cell phone number by the end of the night.

"We were extremely lucky because we called my dad's brother who lived in Portland, and he told us that he would be there to pick us up soon. For the next few hours we played some of the board games that were in the RV. It was a lot of fun. My dad's brother, Andrew, picked us up and drove us back to Portland after attempting to fix the RV."

"The RV was a lost cause."

"When we got to Andrew's house we were greeted by his family. They were amazingly generous towards us and after dinner we were talking in the living room. I wasn't extremely upset about not being able to go to Disneyland. My dad surprised me and my mom when he told us that we could still go on our vacation. Instead of driving, we could take the train to Anaheim and after a little research there was a motel called Little Boy Blue that we could stay at. The motel was only a five minute walk to Disneyland. I can still remember, with vivid clarity, how much fun I had on that vacation. It almost didn't happen, but my dad was bound and determined to make the most out of a negative situation."

My god, she was perfect for me. I absolutely loved how she saw the positive in every situation. I wondered if that was just a unique characteristic of hers.

"So what was your favorite childhood vacation?"

I didn't have to think very hard at that one.

"When I was fifteen, my family decided to go to New York City for vacation. I was beyond excited because my dad had promised me that I could go to some Broadway shows with him. I love music, fiercely, so when we got to our hotel, Rosalie and my mom went shopping while my dad took me to Times Square to buy our tickets. My dad asked me if I had a preference and I said no. Any choice he made would be perfect for me. He decided to take us to see Rent. I fell in love with music even more during that trip. By the end of the week, I had seen 4 shows, two off-Broadway and two on Broadway. Still to this day, that had to be the most amazing vacation. My love of music eclipsed everything. It wasn't until we got home that I realized I forgot my other passion, books. I felt so guilty for neglecting that passion in my life that I took every opportunity to read. A few days after coming home my mom came to me and asked me if everything was alright. I could never lie to her so I told her about the guilt I felt at forgetting my love of books. She merely smiled at me and told me that I didn't forget anything. That I just found something more to love in the meantime. That balance is important but that I was only fifteen. That I was still young and that when I got older there would be other things that would I would feel passionate about."

I looked at her intensely. It was like everything that my mom had told me that day had fallen into place. That maybe this passion that I felt towards Bella meant something. She looked at me, but it was as if she was thinking about something else.

Tentatively, I turned her hand and my fingers slid between her own. I wanted to kiss her more than anything at that moment. Her eyes were fixed upon my own and I heard her breath hitch.

Emelie's voice broke us out of our moment when she brought us the check.

How long had we been caught in that moment? I looked at the clock and realized that it was nearly eleven.

Bella cleared her throat and said she would pay for her own.

"Bella, it was my idea to go out. My dad taught me better than that."

I was surprised that she went along with it.

As we got up from our seats, I took her hand in mine again and paid our bill.

When we got to the jeep, I lifted her with ease to her seat. She was as light as a feather.

As I pulled up to her house, I asked her to wait. I'll admit that my dad's chivalrous nature rubbed off on me but selfishly I wanted to be able to touch her again.

As she got out of the jeep I reached for her hand and helped her. I wanted to see if she wanted to be touched by me as much as I felt the need to touch her so I kept my hand in hers as I walked her to her front door.

"Thank you for the ride home and the pie."

"You're welcome, Bella. I guess I'll see you on Friday when we start the group sessions."

A very small part of me wanted to ask her if she wanted to do something the next day but I didn't want to push her too much.

"Yeah, I am really excited about everyone practicing together. Have you put that much thought at what we are doing for the concert?"

"Actually, I haven't. Jasper and Alice have several ideas that they would like to run by us."

"Oh, maybe on Friday we can get together and talk about it."

"Yeah, that would be great."

We looked at each other as the silence rang in the air before she spoke, again.

"Well, goodnight, Edward. Thanks again for the ride. Next time I think I might just drive my truck to the library, in case I decide to stay a little later than normal."

"You don't have to do that. I've seen you riding your bike around and I have the sneaking suspicion that you really love that bike almost as much as you love that truck."

I remembered seeing that battered, red truck that was sitting in her driveway around town a few times.

"Well, I don't want to inconvenience you or anyone else if I had to ride my bike home at night."

As our night came to an end, I knew I had to get her cell phone number.

"You're not an inconvenience. Let me see your cell phone."

She quirked her eye brow up and I couldn't help but to do the same.

"Please, Bella."

I most certainly threw in a pout in there.

"Sure, Edward. Only if you let me program my number on your cell phone."

"Ha ha. That was too easy."

We swapped phone numbers and shared another look.

I pulled her into my arms and gave her a hug. It wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but I was extremely happy with how the night had progressed.

As I made my way to my house, I couldn't help but think of the possibility of Bella and I becoming an us or a we.

I texted her right before I went to sleep, because I wanted to see if she came off as flirtatious via the phone as she did in person.

"Goodnight, Bella. Maybe next time you can let me try some of your peach pie_**.**_"

She replied quickly.

"In your dreams, Edward. In your dreams. Goodnight"

I could feel my eyes starting to drift close as I sent her a reply.

"My dreams. Maybe."

That was the first night that I dreamed of Bella.

* * *

The month of July went by just as quickly as the month of June did. I spent a lot of time working at the library, slowly starting to pack my clothes for my upcoming move to California.

Bella and I continued what we both referred to our Wednesday night tradition of going to Forks Diner. We found out new things about each other and discovered that, even if we didn't have everything in common, it didn't mean that we couldn't get along. She was firm in her beliefs and the fact that we could agree to disagree at some things encouraged me to keep pursuing her.

It was during one of our diner conversations that I asked her about her relationship experience. Her cheeks became that rosy hue again and when she told me she was once involved with someone a couple of years ago, I felt a jealousy that I hadn't felt before. At the same time, she went on to say that she and Jean Claude hadn't worked out because he was at FHS as a foreign exchange student for one year. She also went on to say that she didn't think she could do the long distance thing. That it would be too hard. It took every ounce of control to not tell her that I would do the long distance relationship for her.

I didn't want to scare her away.

Every night I didn't spend with Bella I would send her texts. Those texts seemed rather impersonal but I wanted her to know that she was on my mind.

* * *

Towards the end of July, I got a phone call from Tanya, and she asked me if I would be willing to pick up her sister Kate in Port Angeles that day.

I agreed because I knew that Kate was going through a nasty divorce from her husband. I absolutely hated men who had no idea how to treat women.

Tanya went on to explain to me that the divorce had been finalized and that Kate had received full custody of her kids. She also mentioned that I could stop by her house to get the car seats.

I made my way to the Port Angeles airport and parked my now fully functional Volvo S70.

I got out of my car, made my way to the inside of the airport and waited for Kate. It only took a few minutes until I saw her with her walking towards me with her kids.

I gave her a quick hello and after we left the baggage claim I put her kids in their car seats. Kate got into the front seat and I asked her if she was hungry.

She said she was and that the meager lunch they served her and the kids did nothing for them.

I stopped outside a small restaurant in the heart of Port Angeles and helped get her kids out of my car. Her kids were so adorable and precocious that I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

I was surprised when Kate smiled and flung her arms around me. Her kids, who were hidden by the car, wrapped their arms around Kate's legs.

She was happy in this moment and I was glad that her divorce was final.

That she could have a new life with her children.

I wrapped my arms around her gently and pulled her closer to me. This was definitely different than the hugs I shared with Bella. This hug was one of friendship.

We pulled ourselves from the hug and walked into the restaurant. Our meal was spent talking about our summers. She said that I seemed different and pointedly asked me if something had changed since graduation. I told her about Bella, the library and our Wednesday night dates at the diner. She asked me if I had made my intentions known and I said I thought I was being pretty obvious about what I wanted. She went on to say that just because we had been on dates didn't mean that we were in a relationship and that it took me almost a year to admit to the fact that Tanya and I were in one. In quick succession, I realized that I only had one more month to see Bella in person and that I had to make my intentions known.

After dinner, I drove Kate and her kids to Tanya's house and dropped them off. I talked to Tanya briefly and asked her point blank how she knew that she and Garrett clicked.

She said that she felt instinctively drawn to Garrett. That wherever he was at, she wanted to be where he was. Garrett started talking to her about one month after we had ended things. He would call her and he pursued her. She blushed when she mentioned that whenever he touched her, she felt this electricity going through her body.

I was stunned because that was the same type of feelings that Bella had brought out of me.

I raced home after our conversation and sent Bella numerous texts. I was surprised that I didn't get a response from her. She was usually very quick to respond.

Soon it was Friday and I was halfway through the piano lessons when my phone ringer went off.

It was a reply from Bella, finally.

"Sick. I'm staying home this weekend. Please, don't come over. I don't want you to get sick."

_Didn't she know that if she was sick that it was me that wanted to take care of her?_

"It would take a lot more than you being sick for me to stay away from you."

I stared down at my phone and pleaded that she would let me take care of her.

"Edward, I need space right now. Please just give me that."

What the hell, why was she pushing me away. What did I do? So many thoughts were going through my mind.

* * *

The first day that I spent without Bella was in silence. The desperation that I felt at not having any contact with her was frightening. I texted her repeatedly with everything that I felt for her.

My world had ceased to exist. I was living as a shadow of who I was.

When Tanya and I broke up, there wasn't this ache in my chest. I wondered, constantly, why Bella wouldn't talk to me.

In my deepest hour of anguish I reached for my notebook and started to write.

_To my dearest, Bella._

_My heart is where you are._

_Your touch is what I seek._

_My fingers are desperate to twine with yours._

_I haven't kissed your lips._

_I haven't worshiped our body._

_I want to learn every curve._

_I want to kiss your jungle._

_Drown myself in your eyes._

_With every fiber of my being, I want for you to be mine._

_For, I am yours, completely._

The night progressed like that. I wrote and wrote until the early morning hours approached.

There were pages and pages of words of affection, love, and desire.

My body was in autopilot as I took my poems in my hand and made my way to my car. As I got to the foyer, I shared a significant look with my dad and the only thing he said to me was, "Go to her, don't give up on her. She's worth it."

I drove my car to Bella's house and knocked. An older gentleman opened the door and I introduced myself to him and asked him if Bella was home. He averted his eyes and said she was under the weather.

I looked at him intently and I could tell that he was telling me the truth. I handed him one of my letters and told him I would be back later before I walked back to my car.

That weekend I made three trips to Bella's house with a letter. I learned that the older gentleman that was at the door the first time was her dad Charlie. The strange thing is that he didn't seem to be surprised to see me each time I came. We shared a few words with each other, but it wasn't extremely meaningful.

I didn't sleep well at all during that weekend which didn't surprise me at all. In between, nightmares of losing Bella my mind was close to breaking.

* * *

The month of August was worse. Bella avoided me at every turn.

She was never at the park.

She was never at the church gazebo.

She would never go to the diner.

The only time I saw her was at the library and it felt like she was deliberately distancing herself from me. I would plead with my eyes for her to look at me but she kept her focus on her group of guitarists. There were times that I thought I caught her looking at me, but as soon as I turned to look at her she was engrossed in something.

She would show up for the volunteering sessions right on time, never early, and would leave straight afterwards. I had hoped that she would have been riding her bike but, she drove her truck everyday thus I was never able to catch up to her.

On a Thursday afternoon, I was talking to Ben when Angela joined our conversation. Her eyes were shooting daggers at me, and I wondered what I could have done wrong.

"Angela, why are you giving me your death glare?"

The look she gave me grew even colder and I shuddered.

"Well, let's see, Edward Masen. I would have never pegged you for a player, but it seems you definitely know how to string women along."

I was shocked.

"Angela, I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never been a player. You know that I have only been in a relationship with Tanya and that I was completely devoted to her."

"True. However, how could you have hurt Bella so badly that she refuses to talk about you around me? I swear I should have never taken her to Port Angeles, because that was the day that she stopped talking about you. The sudden glow that she had to her skin was dulled by seeing something she wasn't meant to see."

I took a deep breath.

"Angela, what day did you and Bella go to Port Angeles?"

"About three weeks ago."

"Three weeks ago? Oh my god, Bella saw me with Kate, didn't she? There is nothing going on with me and Kate. I was just picking her up from the airport. Did Bella see the hug we shared? Oh my god, this cannot be happening. Kate is just a friend. That's all she is. She may be newly divorced but the feelings I have for Bella surpass friendship. The feelings I have for her are of love, adoration and I long for her constantly."

Angela looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth before she spoke.

"Leave it to Bella to see something that isn't there. Edward, do you really love her? If so, I have a proposition for you."

"Of course, I love Bella."

"Well, Jessica and Lauren are throwing a party at Jessica's house tomorrow night. Bella will be there. I know that she's been avoiding you. This will give you a chance to talk to her. I trust that you will take advantage of this time."

"Yes, all I want is a chance."

"Edward, take advantage of this. She is definitely worth the effort."

Ben spoke up then as well.

"Go to her, Edward. Show her how much you care for her."

I spent another night writing poems about Bella.

It was nearly 10 when I arrived at the party and saw Bella several feet in front of me towards the library.

I nearly ran towards her. I had missed her so much.

After she walked into the library, I waited a few minutes, attempting in vain to get control of the emotions that kept coming to the surface.

When I opened the door, I looked straight ahead and saw Bella.

She looked as beautiful, as always.

She was wearing a green shirt and a white skirt.

I thought blue was her color, but the green in that shirt brought out her skin out even more.

I slowly walked towards her.

"Bella."

My body moved towards her until I was only a breath away. She turned around slowly and hesitantly looked me in the eye.

"Bella, I won't take no for an answer, but would you please just listen to me? The past two weeks of not seeing you, talking to you, being with you have been hell. Angela told me what you saw."

When she put her fingers to my mouth, I nearly lost it. It had been so long since I touched her.

"Edward, you don't owe me any explanation. You and I are just friends. You can date and have sex with anyone you want. You don't have any ties to me except in the boundaries of friendship."

I wouldn't let her believe that all we shared was a friendship.

What we have is so much more than that.

I gently removed her fingers from my mouth and enveloped them with my own while I kept my eyes on hers.

"Bella. I'm tired of you avoiding me. I'm tired of driving around town wondering where you are. I miss you and before you say anything else I need you to understand a few things."

She nodded her head hesitantly, as I guided her towards the sofa. I deliberately kept our hands intertwined.

"Bella. Let me start at the beginning. I have a lot of explaining to do. Halfway through our senior year I noticed you. It was just a couple of weeks after Tanya and I broke up. Before you even start, Tanya and I broke up because we decided we were better off as friends. We love each other but only as friends. I didn't realize it, because I have never been in a relationship with someone before Tanya."

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, like I said, a few weeks after Tanya and I broke up, I noticed you. You were sitting in band class playing your flute before everyone showed up. You were playing 'Let it Be' by the Beatles. I was entranced watching you play. I watched you for a couple of minutes before the late bell rang, and I literally rushed my way to class."

I reached for her other hand, desperate for her contact. My eyes searched hers out and I didn't try to contain the tears from falling. I wanted her to know me. I wanted her to feel comfortable crying with me if she needed.

"I don't want to scare you but for the next months that followed, I made brief stops to hear you play. I began to look forward to those couple of minutes a day. We didn't have any classes together and I began to curse my unselfish nature by letting Rosalie play the piano instead of me. Sometime in May, my mom asked me if I could drop off some books at the library for her. It was there that I overheard Mrs. Hoffman talking to someone on the phone about the newly expanded music wing, and that she needed to talk to you about adjusting your volunteering schedule. I knew that my adoptive dad, Carlisle, had donated a large amount of money to have that wing made so when I went home I asked him why. He said that he donated the money because of me. That I deserved to have that wing because of the sacrifices I made to make Rosalie's dream come true."

The tears that were coming down my face were no longer small.

When her hand reached for my cheek, I nearly lost it. This small gesture of comfort on her part meant the world to me. The emotion behind it was something that I had only experienced with my own family. This emotion was different. I had no idea how to categorize it.

"Edward, you have always been selfless. Why should that surprise you?"

I coughed slightly.

"Bella, it's not that. When I found out you were going to be volunteering at the library I knew that I had a chance at getting to know you better. Before graduation, the only thing I was excited about was going to college. That first day that I saw you at the library, everything that I was looking forward to with college went straight out the window and even though we didn't get to talk a lot, I looked forward to those three days a week when I would see you."

"Everything changed when I saw you at the park on your train."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You were a breath of fresh air to me. I relished in those couple of hours that you and I would spend at the diner. You did enjoy them too, right?"

I held my breath cautiously.

"Yes, I did, but that's beside the point."

I put my finger on her lips.

"Shh, Bella. Let me continue."

She nodded her head slowly.

"My sister Rosalie kept pestering me about why I was so happy when I would come home from one of our Wednesday night outings. I joked to her that I was having pie with a friend. She went on to say 'Well... Edward... Are you sure it's just a friend? Are you keeping something from us?' I was shocked. I quickly explained to her that my friend was you. She snorted, and I'm sure she was just joking, but in a six year olds voice she said, 'Edward's got a girlfriend.' When I didn't laugh at her admission, I realized that I truly did want you to be my girlfriend."

"Edward, please, just stop for a minute."

I had to get to her listen to the rest of the story. Just so she knew that Kate and I were just friends.

"Bella, I am almost finished. Then you can have your say."

"Okay."

"Towards the end of July, Tanya asked me if I would mind picking up her sister Kate from the Port Angeles airport, because she had to work and most of her family was up in Alaska helping with Kate's move. I didn't have to work and have always had a strong friendship with the Denali's even after the relationship between Tanya, and I ended. I hadn't seen Kate in a while so when I saw her again I was happy to see the woman she used to be. Her marriage ended badly, and her ex-husband was an abusive ass hole, fortunately, Kate and her kids were able to break free from him."

I had to be closer to her.

"Bella, that hug you saw between us was just that. A hug that was shared between two friends. There is absolutely nothing but friendship going on between us."

She took her hands away from mine and stood up. I couldn't stand to watch her walk away from me.

"Edward, it doesn't matter. You and I are just friends. That's all we ever were. It won't matter in the next month because I'm going to UCLA."

I moved quickly and turned her around to face me.

"Bella, ask me where I'm going to college. Ask me, now."

"It doesn't matter. I won't ever put someone through the whole long distance thing."

"Bella, ask me."

The joy that I felt when she said she was going to UCLA, just like me, radiated within my body. We wouldn't have to do the long distance thing. We could live in the same city. We could explore where our love could take us. I felt a sob escape my throat.

"Where?"

I moved my hands from her shoulders and cupped her face in them.

"Bella, I'm going to college at UCLA. I'm either going to study Music Theology or English Literature."

I didn't bother to see her reaction. I moved my mouth towards hers and kissed her, gently.

Her lips were so soft and gentle. I let a sigh escape my lips.

My hands moved from her face, down her arms before, they reached her hips.

I pulled her closer to me while encouraging her own exploration of my lips. I wanted her to enjoy this kiss as much as I was, if that was even possible. In all of my dreams, I had never imagined a kiss between us would have been this good.

I gently pulled my mouth away from hers while taking a deep breath. I kept my forehead against hers.

"Bella, I need to show you something. Please let me take you to my house."

There wasn't any hesitation in her voice when she said yes.

I took her hand in mine and guided her to my house. The only thoughts going through my mind was that I was finally going to show her my words. I was either going to scare the living hell out of her or she would open her heart to me.

We talked but I barely could keep up because I was so focused at how her hand felt in mine.

That we had talked.

That she had listened.

That we wouldn't have to do the long distance relationship thing.

That we could explore our relationship and that we had barely scratched the surface.

As we approached my bedroom, I opened the door for her to go in first. She didn't take cautious steps as she made her way to my book shelf. I watched as she reverently touched the books.

"This is my bedroom, Bella."

I went to my stereo and put on Bella's playlist.

I walked slowly towards Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. As I brought my mouth towards her ear, she shivered slightly. I couldn't help to smile at that.

"I want to share something that I wrote."

She turned in my arms and said yes. I took one of my hands and twined them with hers.

As we sat on my bed together, I became nervous for some reason. I looked into Bella's eyes, desperate to get some courage from her.

"It's okay, Edward, you don't have read that to me."

I found the courage that I lacked when I looked into those mesmerizing brown eyes.

I turned on the bed so that Bella and I faced each other. Her hands were still enveloped in mine.

I barely noticed when the notebook fell from my bed.

I reached for her waist and lifted her into my arms so that she was sitting on my lap. Her legs wrapped around my waist as her arms went around my neck.

"Bella, I don't need the notebook. I wrote this for you."

_She will tell you that she is just a girl._

_She doesn't see that she really is a woman._

_She is coming to her own._

_She isn't selfish._

_She has the deepest brown eyes that I just want to get lost in._

_She would say that her body is not perfect._

_I would say that her body was meant to be loved by me..._

"Only me."

Her lips were on mine instantaneously. This kiss was not like the gentle kiss from before. It was filled with passion, lust and most of all love. I lost all semblance of control when her tongue reached for my mouth. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth. I was right. The passion that she had for music and books also included a passion for me. My hands slipped under her shirt and the skin to skin contact drove me insane.

I had to slow it down; I didn't want her to think that I only brought her to my bedroom for sex. I gently pulled my mouth from hers before dropping sweet gentle kisses to her lips.

"Bella, I didn't bring you here for sex. I brought you here because I couldn't wait anymore. I've been admiring you from afar since February and when we got to know each other at the diner, I started to believe in destiny. I started to believe in fate."

Her eyes showed a hesitancy, a vulnerability that I hadn't seen before.

"Edward, what about Tanya? You were with her for almost three years. Did you love her?"

I had no idea how to explain Tanya to her, but I gave her my best determined look and started to talk.

"Bella, I don't know how to explain this, so I hope this makes sense. The Cullen's adopted me when I was four; I barely remember anything about my parents. The Cullen's and Denali's have always been friends. Tanya and I grew up together and we were inseparable as children and teenagers. When we were around 15, we were curious one day and kissed each other. It was our first kiss. Well, pretty soon our friends at school started assuming we were together because we have always been affectionate with each other. After the kiss, we started dating. Going to movies, parties and other things. About one year ago, I started to feel like the love I have for Tanya is more towards friendship, but I couldn't bring myself to break her world like that. So I continued going through the motions of being in a relationship with her. I won't lie to you. I did have sex with Tanya but around Christmas, while our families were celebrating, Tanya came to me. We wound up talking about our relationship all night long."

"As the sun was rising, we both realized that the love that we have was more like the love between friends and not lovers."

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Bella, I know it sounds strange, but after Tanya and I broke up we easily went back to our friendship. However, when I saw you for the briefest of moments, I started to like you. I was discreet and asked Rosalie about you but pretty soon she put two and two together. By the time we graduated, I knew that I was going to get to spend the summer with you, thanks to Carlisle's gift to the library."

I looked at her. Trying to convey how much I had grown to care for her.

"When we started going to the diner every Wednesday, I actually started to believe in fate and destiny."

When she moved off my lap I was scared. I swung my legs to the side of the bed to get to her but she directly placed herself in between my legs. I lifted her body up towards mine, refusing to have any less contact with her. Her legs went around my waist once again and I clung to her like a lifeline.

The look that she gave me led me to tell her more.

"Bella, what I wanted to tell you the most… The most important thing is that... I am completely and madly in love with you. I love you like Robert Browning loved Elizabeth Barrett but so much more deeply and after our nights spent at the diner, I realized that I loved you not as a friend but as something more."

"Edward, I don't know what to say."

"Bella, you don't have to say the words to me. Let me show you how much I love you."

I waited for her answer. I was elated when she said yes.

I gently lowered our bodies down to my bed and turned us over so that I was on top of her. My legs split her legs apart and I was pretty sure that she could feel how hard my cock was for her. I raised my head up and moved so that she was sitting between my legs before I lowered my face towards hers. I wanted to take my time with her, so I placed barely there kisses on her forehead and moved my lips towards her neck. I could feel her pulse beating strongly as I lavished her neck with my mouth. I slowly started to unbutton her shirt. The black lace bra she was wearing made me gasp.

_Was there a color that didn't look good on her?_

I looked at her again and then placed my hand on her heart, "Is this okay?"

Bella looked at me intensely and with a boldness that surprised me, took the front clasp of her bra off. My eyes drifted to her breasts and as my fingers tentatively touched them. They were beautiful, just like she was. The rosy hue that covered her cheeks also covered her body.

The intensity of my yearning for her brought out a different side of me all together.

With a deep need, I had to tell her how much I loved her breasts.

"Your breasts were made to be worshiped. They fit my hands perfectly. I have imagined this for so long. I cannot tell you how many nights I spent wide awake wondering what your breasts would feel like."

I couldn't stop. I had to keep going.

"Your entire body was made for me to worship."

Her words encouraged me even more.

"Tell me, Edward. Tell me, everything."

I paused and moved my body over hers while brought my mouth near her ear.

"I wrote so much, Bella. Over the past six months, I wrote so much poetry that I filled three notebooks."

"I have one song on the piano."

"You inspired all of it, Bella."

She put her hands on my cheeks and delivered a bone crushing kiss. Her hands were all over me at once. I could barely contain the happiness that exploded from my body. Her hands moved to take off my shirt and it was with extremely nervous hands that I attempted to remove the button on my jeans.

As I struggled with my jeans, I heard her laugh. I let out a few fucks and shits as I tried to remove my jeans. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I'm so used to my button fly jeans but they are all dirty so I was reduced to wear these."

She sat up a little bit and moved slightly away from me.

"Here, let me help. I'm not expert, but I think these are not that much harder to open."

This was progressing so much more quickly than I had expected. I wanted her, but I wanted to make sure this is what she wanted too.

"Bella, is this what you want? I'm not so sure I'll be able to stop once our clothes are off."

"Yes, I want you Edward. I want for you to be my lover."

I kissed her hard again, and as I started my exploration of her body, I covered her neck with open mouthed kisses before I whispered..

"Beautiful."

I peppered her stomach with sweet little kisses while saying,

"Gorgeous."

As I made my way to her jungle I uttered,

"Ravenous with need."

I was initially surprised that her pussy was bare, but I couldn't contain my smile. I had never been with a woman who was bare.

"So very soft"

My hands and fingers moved over her body the way they moved over the piano until we were naked. There wasn't any fear in her eyes when she saw my exposed cock. Although, the look on her face told me that she was probably wondering how it was going to fit.

I laughed at that look.

"Don't worry, Bella. It hurts the first time, but I'll be gentle."

I moved my hand to my drawer and reached for a condom. The positive of having a doctor in the house was that we never ran out.

She looked at me curiously as I put the condom on.

My finger touched her cheek and the rosy hue came back.

"Bella, that blush is one of the many things that kept me up at night."

My lips were on hers again and I slowly moved them down her body.

I had to explore her again so I kissed a path down her neck, to her breasts and to her stomach before I placed a kiss at the entrance to her jungle.

I growled when I tasted that she was already wet for me. This would be something that I would not be able to control.

I kissed, licked and teased her jungle thoroughly. She trembled when I slowly moved my finger to her entrance. I moved my finger while I took her clit in my mouth and sucked. She was on the verge of having her first orgasm with me. My god, I hoped would be able to enjoy this for the next four years. When she screamed my name repeatedly, I couldn't contain the smile that graced my face.

I moved my head from between her legs and looked at her seductively while I licked my lips.

She lifted her body and brought her lips to mine and kissed me hard. Tanya didn't like to kiss me after having oral so it was a pleasant surprise.

I groaned when she wound her fingers in my hair. She tilted my head, slightly, and deepened the kiss. I kissed her back hungrily and our tongues met time and time again.

She pulled back slightly.

"Your turn, Edward."

I looked at her hungrily and I felt myself get lost in her eyes. I lowered my body over hers. I told her how much I loved her. How much I wanted her. How much she had meant to me.

I then gently pushed the tip of my cock into her wet jungle.

We both gasped at the intimate contact. I moved slowly at first because I knew this was her first time. When I was completely within her, I felt as if I was home; that this was where I was meant to be for the rest of my life.

I knew that this was going to hurt her so I tried to be as gentle as possible. I moved slowly in her. I almost stopped when an errant tear escaped her eye. She didn't speak to me but gave me a look and touched my cheek with her hand that reassured me that I was doing fine.

I brought her to her orgasm first. I was worried at first that I wouldn't be able to give her that, but the moans of pleasure coming from her mouth drove me towards my own.

I wanted to remain in her arms but I had to take care of the condom, so I pulled away from her and tossed the condom into the trash can.

My arms went around her waist before I could miss her warmth and I nuzzled her neck with kisses before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The last words she said to me before I fell into a deep slumber were,

"I'm falling in love with you, Edward."

A/N: You may all laugh at what my first boyfriend referred to as my pussy :-) I had a very hard time writing Edward's pov so I apologize if my dialogue seems too formal and that my Edward acts older than most 18 year olds. I will explain that in future chapters. Yes, I am continuing this story. I am thinking that it will be maybe seven chapters in length. I have a outline in place but I am not going to be posting on a set schedule. I work full-time and have a boyfriend that I barely get to see enough of. Lastly, thank you so much for reading my mess and know that every review, favorite story, favorite author and author alert mean the world to me. Thank you, to the readers.


End file.
